Une Chanson de Glace
by NoChaDaiSAlamander
Summary: UA Tout le monde a du bon en lui. Bella, jeune avocate, en est convaincue. Les vampires buveurs de sang ? Ses monstres ont disparu il y a des siècles, se dit-elle. Mais lorsqu'en quelques heures dans les forêts entourant Forks sont retrouvés deux cadavres humains, et deux vampires inconscients, c'est bien plus que la vie de la jeune femme qui bascule...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

**Je me relance dans les fanfics, avec cet UA de Twilight**

**Je considère cela comme un risque, ayant conscience que je vais changer énormément d'aspect de l'histoire. N'étant moi-même pas très fan des histoires de Stephenie Meyer (je l'avoue) je n'ai cependant pas pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer ma propre version des choses, de tomber amoureux de celle-ci, au point de vouloir vous la raconter... Tout en respectant n'oubliant pas que la base de Twilight, c'est la romance gothique entre Bella et Edward...**

**Bref j'espère que vous allez aimer, tout en me disant à moi-même que mon travail pourrait être détesté par tous les fans**

**Mais avant de retrouver nos héros, commençons par un prologue...**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

_L'hiver,grandblanc_

_Ecarte des rêves_

_Toutes idées du printemps_

_Pour la nature est une trêve_

Les forêts du Nord des Etats-Unis et du Canada semblaient comme des êtres vivants endormis. La nature n'émettait pas un son, presqu'aucun animal n'osait montrer le bout de son museau, de son bec ou de sa truffe. Les arbres étaient presque en noir et blanc, les feuilles et autres fruits ayant laissé place aux branches nues recouverts d'une neige solide.

Chaque mouvement dans la forêt devenait alors suspect, anormal, comme un voleur qui entrerait dans une maison la nuit. Justement, quelque part trois silhouettes proches l'une de l'autre se mouvaient.

Lesdeux premières étaient d'apparences humanoïdes. Rapprochées, cachées, elles épiaient à quelques mètres de distance la troisième forme :

-Un chevreuil, encore… se lamenta en chuchotant Ezequiel, le premier individu. C'est pour cela que je déteste l'hiver ! Pas un grizzli à se mettre sous la dent !

-Si cela ne t'intéresse pas, riposta Caleb qui lui aussi faisait en sorte de ne pas être remarqué, je vais boire tout seul.

-Eh ! Je n'ai pas dit que je te le laissais ! J'ai putain de soif moi aussi ! Mais quand même…

Quelque part, une branche craqua, et le bruit que cela provoqua alerta le chevreuil, obligeant Caleb et Ezequiel à se figer à leur tour pour se concentrer à nouveau sur leur proie. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la posture des deux individus : immobilisés, ils devenaient aussi fixes que des statuts de marbre (illusion que leur peau blanche comme la neige qui tombait ne manquait pas aussi de renforcer). De leurs bouches ne sortaient aucun souffle, comme s'ils ne respiraient pas, et malgré les températures typiques d'un hiver nordique, ils marchaient pieds nus et habillés d'un jean et d'une chemise, comme si le froid n'avait pas de prise sur eux.

Comme s'ils étaient déjà morts…

-Puisque tu t'es plaint, laisse-moi quand même le plaisir de lui sauter dessus !

-Peu importe. Je n'en ai rien à foutre…

Et à peine Ezequiel eut-il finit de se plaindre que son comparse se mit à bouger. S'il y avait encore le moindre doute que quelque chose était étrange avec ses deux personnes, celui-ci c'était complètement envolé au moment où Caleb s'était mis en action. La vitesse à laquelle il se déplaçait, la puissance du saut qu'il exécuta pour atteindre le chevreuil, et la puissance terrible avec laquelle il entailla le cou de l'animal d'une simple morsure n'avait strictement rien d'humain.

Tout avait été trop facile.

Moins de deux secondes après être sorti de sa cachette, Caleb avait le cadavre du chevreuil à ses pieds, tué sur le coup par une blessure mortelle dont le sang se répandait à grande vitesse. Un sang tout aussi présent sur la chemise et le visage de l'homme.

_Vampire._

-Allez, viens ! dit-il à Ezequiel qui sortait à son tour de la cachette, alors que lui-même se léchait le visage, le repas est servi !

Le vampire grincheux était en train de le rejoindre d'un pas lent. Mais alors qu'ils avaient cessés d'être sur le qui-vive, un bruit très fin les alerta tout à coup. Ils se retournèrent vers sa provenance. Tous les deux avaient compris très rapidement à qui ou quoi ils avaient à faire :

-Un squatteur, fit Ezequiel.

-Eh mon gars ! cria Caleb à l'intru qui restait toutefois invisible, on est déjà deux sur ce coup, mon pote et moi ! Alors désolé mais on n'a pas de quoi partager ! Donc si tu pouvais…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Le vampire que lui et son compagnon grincheux avaient entendu venait d'apparaître devant eux. Et pour eux à qui la nature avait donné une vision incroyablement fine, ils purent instantanément juger dans ses moindres détails l'apparence de l'individu. Et il y avait un très, très gros problème chez lui.

-Oh… la vache, fit Ezequiel cette fois d'une voie ténue.

-Qu'est-ce… Mon gars, t'as un problème ?

Mais le troisième vampire ne répondit pas.

Au lieu de cela, un quatrième individu avançant dans la neige se fit entendre.

Cette fois, le chevreuil n'avait plus aucune importance pour les deux vampires venus chasser.

-On… on se barre Ezequiel.

Celui-ci paraissait aussi immobile que quelques minutes auparavant. Mais cette fois, son corps presque fait de marbre était parcouru entièrement par un frisson.

-Eze !

Caleb le suppliait. Et il y avait maintenant deux, trois autres bruits de pas qui faisaient frémir maintenant la forêt. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Et quand il devint tout à fait certains qu'Ezequiel et Caleb ne pourraient pas s'en sortir sans combattre, le premier nommé se rua sur leur adversaire. Pendant qu'il fondait sur lui, le premier des intrus ne bougea absolument pas.

Ce qui était différent chez lui, c'était la couleur de sa peau (d'un affreux gris) et celle de ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus sombres comme les profondeurs de l'océan. Aussi, ses traits, loin de paraître parfaitement lisse comme une représentation de divinité, paraissait parsemés de rides et ses joues semblaient s'affaissées.

Ezequiel ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible.

Il n'eut cependant jamais l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. D'un coup, une autre silhouette sortit d'entre les bois pour se jeter sur lui, lui coupant la route vers l'intru à la peau grise. L'instant suivant, Ezequiel s'effondrait, décapité.

Caleb, sans réfléchir, se mit alors à fuir. Hélas pour lui, le temps qu'il avait regardé Ezequielattaqué avait suffit pour que ses assaillants le prennent en tenaille. Brusquement, le vampire n'avait plus aucun chemin où aller. Deux monstres à la peau grise lui barrait tout chemin de replis, tandis que les deux autres (celui qu'avait voulu tuer Ezequiel et celui qui l'avait décapité) se rapprochaient maintenant de lui.

Le vampire avait peur. Comme très rarement en plusieurs siècles d'existence il avait pu l'éprouver :

-Que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! se mit-il à hurler dans la panique. Qui êtes-vous, bordel ?!

-Ce que je veux, je l'ai déjà gagné.

Aucun des quatre vampires à la peau grisâtre n'avait prononcé ses mots. D'un coup, un dernier individu fit son apparition. Lorsque Caleb entendit son pas s'enfoncer dans la poudreuse, il fut alerté. « Celui-là n'est pas un vampire. Ses pieds appuient trop sur la neige… » Mais lorsqu'il le vit enfin, ce fut un nouveau choc qui le saisit. « Non… C'est… Mais non ce n'est est pas tout à fait un… Mais c'est impossible ! »

-Qui êtes-vous ? Si vous avez déjà eut ce que vous voulez, laissez-moi partir !

-Comment ? répondit ce cinquième intrus, qui s'était frayé un chemin entre deux des vampires gris pour se retrouver juste devant lui. Oh… Mais non voyons ! Pas avant que tu n'es fais ton choix.

-Qu… quoi ? Quel choix ?

L'autre ne répondit d'abord rien. Il se contenta au début de sourire, d'un sourire dément. Puis seulement après il déclara :

-Es-tu prêt à devenir un monstre de premier ordre ?

Et à ce moment-là, dans un dernier espoir pour ne pas finir comme son ami, Caleb se jeta sur l'autre. L'individu ne demanda pas d'aide aux quatre vampires gris. Au contraire, il se jeta seul sur Caleb comme s'il n'avait attendu que le défi au combat. L'affrontement ne dura que quelques assauts d'une incroyable violence, puis bientôt dans toute la forêt un hurlement de douleur de Caleb retentit dans toute la forêt, dont l'aspect endormi avait soudain pris l'allure d'un cauchemar.

**Voilà, la prochaine fois je démarrerais pour de bon avec le chapitre 1, l'intrigue centrale et notre héroïne...**

**Que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, n'hésiter surtout pas à me le dire !**

**A très vite ;)**


	2. Commencement

**Salut à tous !**

**Je me dépêche de vous donnez ce chapitre car je sais que vous n'attendez que cela, de découvrir ce que j'ai fait de Bella ! ^^**

**Du coup, le chapitre est court mais c'est vraiment pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance, l'intrigue démarre doucement...**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

Lorsqu'Isabella Swan fit son entrée dans la salle d'audience, elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que celle-ci était pratiquement vide. Son client, le procureur, Monsieur le juge et les jurés étaient naturellement à leur place attendue, mais bien peu de monde se retrouver assis sur les sièges de spectateurs. Quelques membres de la famille de la victime, rien de plus.

La jeune femme était en retard. C'est pourquoi son pas était rapide, tandis qu'elle transportait une pile de documents sous son bras droit. Elle avait pu raccourcir ses cheveux pour les coiffer à la garçonne, il était dommageable qu'elle ne puisse pas en faire de même avec sa robe d'avocate. S'épargner un long tissu qui glissait sur le sol lui aurait permis de se presser encore plus, sans craindre de se retrouver par terre…

Encore essoufflée, elle prit place à côté de l'accusé, son client. C'était un homme typé indien, d'une quarantaine d'années et les cheveux aussi noirs que le plumage d'un corbeau. Cependant, sa peau bronzée avait une teinte livide ce matin. Immédiatement, Isabella se tourna vers lui :

\- Eh, hier était un mauvais jour, mais hier ne compte plus, d'accord ?

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, fit l'autre d'une voix blanche. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont me condamner…

Son visage était orienté vers les jurés. Les rares qui répondaient à son regard le faisaient d'un air craintif. La jeune femme, qui sentait que son client était au bord de la crise de nerf, se dépêcha de ramener son attention vers elle, d'un mouvement de la main sur son épaule :

\- Non, non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vous refuse de dire cela ! C'est pas à vous de dire le résultat du procès, c'est à lui (elle pointa du doigt le juge) donc vous allez me faire le plaisir de rester optimiste, et de vous détendre… Bon sang, on dirait que vous avez dormi sur les bancs de la salle !

Armée de grands gestes, Maître Swan tentait du mieux possible de rajuster la coupe de cheveux frivole et la tenue de son client frivole. En vérité, il paraissait bien plus chic et présentable lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré au début de l'affaire. Mais c'était il y a des semaines… Et chaque fois qu'à présent elle le rencontrait une partie de son énergie vitale semblait l'avoir quitté.

Contrairement aux apparences de l'instant, la jeune femme compatissait pour le pauvre homme, qu'elle n'avait pas su défendre jusque là. Isabella aussi voyait la perspective de la condamnation. Et vu les faits qui lui étaient reprochés (meurtre sur une vieille dame qui le voyait comme un fils, au point de le coucher sur son testament alors qu'elle possédait une considérable fortune) c'était bien plus que quelques années de prisons qu'il risquait de prendre.

C'était en partie parce que Washington ne pratiquait pas la peine de mort qu'elle avait décidé de retourner vivre dans son Etat d'enfance pour exercer. Aussi lorsque le juge demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir, Isabella jeta un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire à son client, qui n'eut hélas que peu d'effet.

Le déroulement d'un procès était une expérience extrême : on pouvait en ressortir autant fasciné que dégoûté voire ennuyé. Pour Isabela, c'était comme un lieu d'expression. Elle prenait part au procès comme un sportif à une compétition. Son envie de gagner était ce qui lui permettait de se consacrer corps et âme à son travail. Tout simplement parce qu'elle croyait ses causes justes, et que le moindre succès sonnait pour elle comme une victoire morale.

Ce matin, c'était au procureur de démarrer. Celui-ci commença son exposé avec la confiance de celui qui croit qu'il a déjà gagné. Même lorsque l'on avait l'habitude, c'était toujours difficile de se laisser se faire rouler dans la boue et d'entendre des mensonges éhontés. Mais Isabella restait calme, essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas se laisser distraire par ses émotions (ni celle de son client qui avait la tête baissée) et prenait des notes.

Quand soudain, son téléphone sonna dans sa robe. Un simple regard lui permis de voir que c'était l'un des associés de son cabinet qui lui envoyait un texto. Après avoir jeté un regard à l'assemblée, la jeune femme ramena ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles (un tic chez elles lorsqu'elle était anxieuse) et tenta de cacher le plus possible son portable.

« Tes encore en salle d'audience Bella ? Tu penses que ton procès va se finir aujourd'hui ? »

La jeune femme n'osa pas répondre que si son procès se terminait maintenant, cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait sûrement perdue.

Encore…

_« Ecoute Phil__, _répondit-elle rapidement, je vais gagner cet affaire compte sur moi. »

Bien évidemment, elle usait d'une assurance qu'elle ne possédait pas. Elle venait une nouvelle fois de ramener ses cheveux en arrière, et insistait maintenant à ajuster quelques mèches rebelles.

« Bon sang, ma coiffeur m'a manqué, pesta-t-elle. Mes cheveux sont encore trop courts ! »

Limite si elle n'avait pas utilisé un rasoir pour lui faire sa coupe !

Pendant ce laps de temps, Isabella (Bella donc) n'avait fait que regarder son smartphone en attendant la réponse de Phil.

La jeune femme savait que son supérieur hiérarchique ne l'a détestait pas, mais il avait une forte tendance à la considérer comme la dernière roue du carrosse dans leur cabinet. Souvent il rappelait à la jeune femme la forte proportion d'affaires qu'elle avait perdue. Et depuis quelques mois sous-entendait que le cabinet pourrait trouver une nouvelle recrue pour la remplacer.

Bella s'attendait donc à une phrase choc de son patron. Mais en aucun cas à ce qu'elle finit par recevoir :

_« Tas entendu parler de l'affaire des suceurs de sang ? Le cabinet a reçu la mission de défendre les deux monstres de foire. »_

Le cœur de Bella s'arrêta un instant de battre. L'affaire des deux cadavres retrouvés dans la forêt et des deux vampires avaient fait évidemment la une des journaux. Même nationaux et internationaux. Cela faisait plus de deux siècles que l'on n'avait pas attesté la présence de tels individus. Et il fallait que cela se passe près de Forks !

Cette affaire, Bella en avait même entendu parler avant tout le monde. C'était son père, Charlie Swan, qui était le chérif de la petite bourgade. La jeune femme vivait à Seattle, naturellement, là où se trouvait la cour de justice, mais son père lui téléphonait chaque matin ou soir. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier la voie fatigué et presque choqué de son père :

« Bella, mes hommes ont retrouvés deux gars tués dans la forêt… On ne croit pas que ce soit des humains qui ont fait ça. »

\- Maître Swan ?

Brusquement, Bella fut ramenée dans l'instant présent. Le procès, le pauvre homme assis à sa droite, et le procureur qui la regardait d'un air suffisant.

Le juge, lui, regardait la jeune femme qui semblait faire autre chose que suivre l'affaire d'un œil sévère :

\- C'est votre tour maître.

\- O… Oui oui, bien sûr !

Avant de se lever et de prendre place devant l'assemblée, Bella eut juste le temps de lire le nouveau message de son patron :

_« Personne au cabinet ne veut prendre l'affaire. Si tu perds aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui t'y colle. »_

La jeune femme dû vraiment lutter de toutes ses forces pour éviter ses derniers mots de parasiter son esprit. Son argument, elle devait être entièrement concentrée sur son argument.

\- Votre honneur, fit-elle, depuis le début de ce procès j'entends des choses ignobles sur mon client. Qu'il serait un homme uniquement intéressé par l'argent, sans cœur ni gratitude pour l'affection qu'on lui donne, et incapable d'avoir de l'affection lui-même ! Pourtant, à quarante-deux le casier judiciaire de Monsieur Ayala n'est rempli que de vols mineurs, dont le plus récent date d'il y a dix-neuf ans ! Je vous rappelle qu'il recevait fréquemment de l'argent de Madame Parker, et qu'il a juré devant cette cours sous serment qu'il n'avait aucune idée des projets testamentaires de cette dame ! Si son motif avait été l'argent, il est étrange qu'il l'ait tué…

Bella Swan essayait de donner le plus de convictions possibles à ses paroles. Elle avait entres les mains les vingt prochaines années de la vie d'un homme.

\- Par ailleurs, la police n'a retrouvé de traces ADN de mon client nulle part ! Ni sur le corps de Madame Parker, ni quelque part dans les escaliers en bas desquels son corps a été retrouvé. Tout ce que vous avez, ce sont des empreintes sur des meubles et des portes dans un lieu où Monsieur Ayala passait la plupart de son temps depuis des années ! Tout ce qu'a fait la partie adverse depuis le début du procès, s'est imaginer un profil de psychopathe et de le coller sur le corps de mon client. Sauf que je rappelle à toute la cour, que dans notre pays nous sommes innocents tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuve que nous sommes coupables !

Et Bella alla se rasseoir. Deux heures plus tard, le juge décida qu'il y en avait eut assez et laissa le juré délibérer dans la salle adjacente. La jeune femme pensait avoir fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes ses micro-défaites qu'elle avait concédées sur le procureur au cours du procès. Bella ne pouvait pas non plus oublier le message de son supérieur.

« Le procès des vampires. Si tu perds aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui t'y colles. »

\- Mademoiselle.

C'était Monsieur Ayala, qui venait de s'adresser timidement à la jeune femme :

\- Appelez-moi Maître.

\- Maître, fit-il. Je vous remercie de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

La jeune femme se permit alors de lui jeter un franc sourire de reconnaissance. Elle n'avait jamais posé la question à cet homme « Avez-vous réellement commis le meurtre ? » Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle était avocate, elle était la seule et unique personne qui pouvait empêchait cet homme d'aller en prison, et la seule qui devait le croire innocent envers et contre tout. Elle avait entendu trop de fois son père lui raconter petites des histoires de procès, pour savoir que les criminels étaient soit des gens malades, soit désespérés. Mais personne n'avait que du mal en lui. C'était sa plus profonde conviction.

\- Merci, fit-elle à l'homme. Mais c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour me donner des compliments.

\- Justement, enchaîna-t-il, je voulais savoir… Si jamais nous gagnions… Est-ce que vous accepteriez que vous offre un verre ?

Bella sourit cette fois encore certes, mais en détournant les yeux tout en ayant son tic. Pas encore trentenaire, de taille moyenne et la peau aussi blanche et pâle que les yeux et les cheveux bruns et foncés, elle avait une silhouette fine et avenante et le visage qui avec plus de couleurs aurait pu être celui d'un mannequin. Bella savait qu'elle plaisait aux hommes par un simple regard, mais elle en avait plus honte qu'autre chose.

\- Peut-être… On verra ! fit-elle avec un faux air moqueur.

Peu de temps après, le jury revint dans la salle d'audience. Quelques minutes après, le verdict était tombé : coupable.

Bella lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que son client fondait en larmes.

Et en même temps qu'elle essayait de consoler l'homme du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en attendant que des hommes de la police fédérale ne l'embarquent en attendant que le juge ne prononce sa sentence, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser.

« Il va falloir que je défende des vampires… Des vampires, bon dieu ! »

Les gens de la sécurité n'étaient évidemment pas rassurés. Est-ce que les sédatifs administrés gardés les prisonniers dans les vapes aussi longtemps que prévu ? Et si cela ne devait pas être le cas, est-ce que les barreaux et les portes seraient assez solides ?

Surtout avec ces idiots de journalistes qui avaient assaillis par centaine la porte d'un commissariat qui jusque là n'avait pas connu grand-chose d'autres que des délinquants de quartier…

Tout ce qu'ils savaient de ses créatures, les policiers de Forks l'avait appris dans les livres ou les contes de grand-mère : d'apparence humaine, mais dépourvu de vie et assoiffé de sang humain. Infatigable, doté d'une force bien supérieure à celle d'un humain…

Le chef Swan, Charlie de son prénom, avait postés trois hommes armés devant leur cellule, mais il sentait bien que ceux-ci n'était pas à l'aise. A l'intérieur, les deux vampires, un aux longs cheveux roux bouclés et au visage suffisant, l'autre aux cheveux de bronzes et au regard concentré, restaient muets, immobiles, des heures et des heures durant.

Bien entendu, les deux hommes à la peau aussi pale que le marbre n'avait pas besoin de sortir. Ni pour se rendre aux toilettes, ni pour manger.

Quand Charlie avait téléphoné à sa fille la veille pour lui faire part de leur découverte, elle avait eut du mal à le croire. Il se souvenait qu'il avait failli rire lorsque la jeune même s'était elle-même mis à croire à une plaisanterie. Mais lorsque Bella l'avait rappelé aujourd'hui, il ne vint pas du tout à l'idée du chef Swan de plaisanter.

Même, il hurla sur sa fille, se montrant injuste avec elle et se faisant entendre dans tous le commissariat.

\- Bella ! Je te l'interdis ! Je ne vais pas faire embarquer ses choses à Seattle pour qu'ils se retrouvent avec toi !

\- _Je n'ai pas le choix, d'accord ? Et ce ne sera sûrement pas la première fois que je me retrouverais à côté d'un assassin._

\- Cette fois c'est différent et tu le sais… Bella ? Bella ?!

La jeune femme avait raccroché.

En tant que shérif, c'était à lui de venir annoncer la nouvelle aux deux incarcérés. Tout en marmonnant dans l'abondante moustache qu'il avait au visage, il se rendit donc là où étaient enfermés les deux suspects. Lorsqu'il arriva, les trois hommes de gardes le saluèrent, mais les deux vampires ne firent pas un mouvement.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils dormaient, si ses _choses _pouvaient dormir.

\- J'ai reçu un appel de Seattle, fit Charlie à leur adresse en essayant le moins possible de les regarder. Vous allez être transférez là-bas pour être juger.

\- Et c'est cela qui vous chagrine, shérif ?

Charlie en eut le sang glacé. Le vampire aux longs cheveux bouclés venait de s'adresser à lui, d'une voix suave et profonde.

\- Je ressens de la tristesse dans votre voix, continua-t-il. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous dérange. Sans doute, fit-il en se retournant légèrement pour regarder Charlie dans les yeux, est-ce dû au coup de fil que vous venez de passer ?

Charlie Swan eut à peine le temps de se demander à quelle distance de la cellule il avait pu téléphoner à Bella, pour savoir à l'avenir jusqu'à où l'ouïe de ses créatures pouvaient percer, quand soudain le second prit à son tour la parole :

\- C'est parce que c'est sa fille qui va nous défendre.

Et à ce moment-là, le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés se retourna à son tour :

\- Elle s'appelle Bella, n'est-ce pas ? 

**Et voilà ! Je m'arrête pour l'instant !**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, que vous aimiez ou détestiez ^^**

**A très bientôt !**


End file.
